parodyrangersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mace
Mace is one of the Power Rangers. He was the Black Snake Ranger (x2), the Green Space Ranger, and then the Black Steam Ranger. His arms have been replaced with a couple of maces . Personality Mace is the stereotypical African American. He always wants to let people know what happened to his arms, but for some reason, nobody wants to know about it. He works well with the other Rangers, and hooks up with Chan, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Later, it is revealed that he is actually a nice, respectful man. Appearance Mace has dark-colored skin, a black haircut, and wears a grey shirt with a gold chain and grey pants. There are also his two mace arms. Story Episodes In the first episode, Mace, along with Chan, was recruited by Willy to join the newest team of the Power Rangers. Mace was given the power of the Black Snake. He participated in the fight against the Putty Ninjas and the Monsters, where his weapons were revealed to be a pair of glowsticks that give people seizures. In the second episode, Mace and Pinky tried to comfort Chan after Willy left and was replaced by Billiam. He then went emo after they were defeated by the Green Ranger. At the Hidden Powerfully Powerful Temple of Power, Mace fought the Green Ranger and Flyguy's army of Putty Ninjas and Monsters. He was shocked when the Green Ranger was revealed to be Vector, and Zordon's shock at this caused him, the Rangers, and Vector to go float into space while the Earth was destroyed. Mace then killed Vector due to his annoying nature. In the third episode, when the Rangers and Vector's corpse arrive at the Hamster King's space station, Mace becomes the Green Space Ranger. He then particpates in the Megazord battle against King Stan's forces, and Mace was about to be killed by the alien's laser until Billiam sacrifices himself to save Mace. Later on, in order to combat the laser more effectively, Mace fuses together his, Pinky, and Chan's Megazords together, but the too heavily detailed artwork prevented the Megazord from moving. He was then sent back to the ending of the second episode, but the timeline was changed after Meat kills Vector. Movie Mace, along with the other Rangers, Bulk, and Skull, participated in the skydiving contest for charity, but landed before he could launch his parachute, becoming severely injured. He was also seen being very annoyed during Meat and Alpha's conversation, and participated in the fight against Evan Splooge where he used his maces to hypnotize his rat minions. After they succeed in defeating the minions, Mace loses his powers, and after Meat's nervous breakdown, goes away to find his calling. After the group disbands, Mace becomes a rap artist, rapping a song about how he lost his arms, where a tough guy came by his house and sawed them off. He also got the call from Meat about Zordon dying, and was sent by Alpha along with the other Rangers to Planet Buut2dahed. He fought with Evan Splooge's vultures, until Dulcy Tia arrives to come save them. After making it to Dulcy's palace, he participated in the sex orgy by having sex with Chan. He then woke up the next morning in the costume of Shikamaru Nara, giving him ninja powers. The group soon debate about a penis-shaped rock sculpture, until Pinky forces them to go. After 26 episodes, they finally make it to the Megazord Temple. His response to seeing the new Zords was "Whoa", and the Zords were revealed to be talking steam engine trains. Mace then got his powers back as the Black Steam Ranger, and went back to Earth with everybody else. He reacted hard to the seeming death of Zordon, but was pissed off after discovering he faked it. Mace then particpated in the battle against Splooge's monster Hornytron and Vaginator. Soon, in the outer space battle against the Rangers and Splooge, Mace hoped for a last-minute plot device like a meteor to show up, but his prediction didn't come true. The Rangers then fused their Megazord with Lord Zett and Renaldo's Zords, but it still didn't stop Splooge. Suddenly, a portal sent by Mickey Mouse filled with Power Rangers help the Rangers, and they defeat Splooge. At the celebration party, Mace reveals his real voice and is glad that he "doesn't have to sound like a black guy anymore". In the end credits, Mace is revealed to have gone back to rapping, but seemingly died on Wikipedia. Relationships with the Other Rangers '''Meat: '''Meat and Mace have rarely interacted on screen, but in the times that they did, they seem to have a neutral relationship. Mace seems to get annoyed with Meat's outbursts, as he tells him to stop twice when Meat was about to yell out his phrase: "What the shit taco just happened?" Mace also tells both Billiam and Meat to stop complaining when the two started fighting. '''Billiam: '''Though not flat out stated, Mace seems to have some respect towards Billiam. In the movie, Billiam crashes his Zord into the Hornytron, he congratulates him along with Chan and says that he has a lot of courage. '''Chan: '''Chan and Mace have a romantic relationship. At the end of Episode 3, Mace and Chan decide to "hook up" with each other. Their relationship is not mentioned again until Part 2 of the Movie. When Dulcy announces the beginning of the sex party, Mace and Chan have sex with each other. They are also shown sitting next to each other at the end of the movie. '''Pinky: '''A running joke in the series is that Mace constantly interrupts Pinky when she is morphing, by yelling random stuff at her. He is seen helping Pinky comfort Chan after Willy's departure, but the two do not have much interaction beyond scaring her. '''Willy: '''Mace and Willy do not engage in much conversation or have any initial interaction, but the two seem to be friends. Trivia *For some reason, Mace can use his mace arms like real hands and arms. *He uses a fake voice as a Power Ranger. *He found the Laser Mouth cannon offensive, as it's original image was a black face with oversized red lips and walled eyes, which is meant to mock black people. *His Renaldo Rangers counterpart is Ronny, but unlike him, has very long arms but still acts like a black stereotype. *He is a parody of Zack Taylor, the original Black Ranger from the series. His actor's missing finger is also what inspired Mace's mace arms. *Mace states in the movie that his arms are maces because of an accident. He says "he was in wood class making some stuff" and a "douche" came into the room. Mace is annoyed by this "douche" and kicks him in the groin. The "douche" then picks up a saw, kicks him in the face, and sawed off his arms. *Chris Niosi has stated that Mace's eye colour is brown on his Tumblr. Category:Rangers Category:Protagonists Category:Black Rangers Category:Green Rangers